


Afterwards

by atrick_oflight



Series: The Bet [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a Prat, Drabble, Merlin - Freeform, Part Two, just kidding not always, just sometimes when it's completely unnecessary, like always, merthur supposedly, morgana is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/pseuds/atrick_oflight
Summary: Morgana is very cross with Merlin and Arthur for costing her the bet.





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my previous drabble, "The Bet". It will be a part of a series, more drabbles, that I will not compile into one work later on because I think that these drabbles should stay as a part of the camelot_drabble collections.

Morgana has been very cross with Merlin. She would not answer his calls or even reply to any of his messages. He feels quite guilty, but she really has no reason to be angry with him. So she lost a bet! It wasn’t exactly Merlin’s fault. It was Arthur’s and his stupid favour. Arthur and his stupid favour that Merlin agreed to.

 

_The number you are calling is not yet in service. The number you are calling is not ye-_

 

Merlin dropped the call and threw his phone to the bed. Closing his eyes, he flopped on to his bed and lay on his back, spread-eagled.

 

“There really isn’t a point in trying, you know.”

 

Frowning, Merlin turned his head to the bed on the other side of the room, where Arthur laid on his stomach. The blond was currently typing away on his phone, not even sparing his friend a glance. “My sister is not going to give in.” Arthur continues.

 

“Well maybe if you hadn’t asked for that favour in the first place,” Merlin starts. They have had this same argument over a dozen times in the past five days since the dinner. “Then she wouldn’t be so stubborn.”

 

“Correction,” says Arthur. “Morgana is always stubborn. Also, if _you_ hadn’t revealed the truth, she wouldn’t be so mad!” He was obviously still reeling from the fact that his family had a bet about him and his best friend.

 

Merlin was not exactly up for another spat at the moment, so he did the only logical thing to do. He gathered his phone and wallet, threw a pillow at Arthur and left the dorm. His agitation was giving him a headache and he needed some fresh air anyway.

 

Huffing, Merlin set out for the one place that would clear his head.

 

* * *

 

Merlin sat by the window of the coffee shop. He sipped at his drink and watched the people beyond the glass of the shop. Whenever he wanted to get his mind off of something, he would come to this specific spot and observe the people outside the place.

 

It was something he used to do with his mother and father, and later on did with Arthur when they came there together. They would observe the clothes or the expressions and actions of those that walked on by and they would try to create a scenario out of it.

 

He sees a woman on the phone pass by, her eyebrows knit together and her lips downturned. Merlin thinks and comes up with the thought of her speaking to a relative, maybe.

 

 _“But mother we don’t have a cat!”_ Merlin imagines her say, with a voice akin to a whistling tea kettle.

 

_“No, mother, Mitzy isn’t real--MOTHER SHE IS A STUFFED CAT!”_

 

Merlin chuckles at his inner dialogue and had a lot more interesting thoughts about the passing man dressed like Lady Gaga, but was interrupted by someone placing a coffee on his table. Surprised, he glances up to find the last person he thought he’d meet at the coffee shop.

 

“I thought you’d be here,” Uther says. “Would you mind if I sat here? I need to ask you a favour."


End file.
